Three Towers
Originally known as thermal power station of San Adrián, popularly known as the thermal of the three chimneys, was a conventional cycle thermoelectric installation located on the left bank of the mouth of the Besós River, in the municipality of San Adrián de Besós, in the province of Barcelona (Spain). It consists of three thermal groups of 350 MW each (San Adrián I, San Adrián II and San Adrián III). It was operative between 1973 and 2015. History Pre-War History During the Spanish Civil War, the San Adrián thermal power plant played an important role in the supply of electricity to Barcelona, after the hydraulic power stations of the Pyrenees were taken over by the rebellious side. For this reason, it became the target of fascist aviation, which on November 13, 1938 bombed it, causing sixteen deaths. In 1939 the republican army, in its withdrawal, flew part of the facilities, leaving a single 7.5 MW group operating. In 1948 Barcelona Traction was declared bankrupt and, in a controversial operation, the recently created Fuerzas Eléctricas de Cataluña, SA (Fecsa) took all its assets and rights, including the San Adrián de Besós thermal plant. The restructuring carried out by the new owners caused that in 1954 the plant ceased its activity. Fecsa replaced it with a new thermal power station, built on the adjacent plot to the north, already in the municipality of Badalona. Parallel to the construction of the Badalona I power plant, which entered service in 1957, the demolition of the thermal primitive of 1912.5 was carried out. 11 In 1965, Fecsa started up Badalona II. Due to the growing electricity demand, Fecsa decided to build a new conventional cycle thermal power plant on the site of the old Electric Power plant in Catalonia. The works of this new plant, the thermal power station of San Adrián, were developed in the middle of several controversies. Fecsa began construction in 1971, even without municipal permission, and despite the opposition of the town councils and the neighborhood associations of Badalona and San Adrián de Besós, which rejected a new source of pollution in the area. The most serious incident took place on April 3, 1973, in a protest by the workers that ended with several injured and one dead, the worker of COPISA Manuel Fernández Márquez, victim of a shot by the police. In September 1973, the first group of 350 MW was connected to the network and in February 1974 the second group of identical power was connected.16 17 Although the initial project was of two twin groups, in 1974 Fecsa announced the construction of a third, also of 350 MW, to satisfy the existing high electrical demand.This third chimney, raised to the south of group I, entered into service in November 1976. Between the years 1980 and 1990 Endesa, a public company that had been privatized, absorbed the main Catalan electricity companies (Fecsa, Hidroeléctrica de Cataluña and Enher); in this way, it was made with the entire thermal generator park of the mouth of the Besós: San Adrián, Badalona I, Badalona II (on the left bank) and Besós (on the right bank). In the mid-2000s, groups I and III of San Adrián had been adapted to natural gas and group II had been closed. At the same time, in order to adapt to environmental regulations, Fecsa-Endesa had also deactivated the Badalona I (1990), Badalona II (2003) and Besós, groups I and II (2003) power plants, losing much of their generating capacity. The Endesa Group had planned the demolition of the entire industrial complex formed by the San Adrián and Badalona power stations, once Besós V came into operation. However, it met with the opposition of the San Adrián de Besós municipality, in favor of keeping the three chimneys as industrial heritage for future equipment. During the War of the Resources, the power station returned to be reconstructed, already ignoring the contamination that caused due to the energetic benefit that it made when becoming hydraulics although the Great War caused that it was left. Post-War History In the aftermath of the Great War, large migrations of people swept over the poor city, destroying much of it and killing that most of their homes there. Over the next century, as a society struggled to get back on its feet, thermal power station was inhabited intermittently. Groups would either pass through, taking what they could before moving on, or would settle down only to be forcibly removed by another group after them. The pattern repeated itself numerous times, but would finally stop in the early of the 23nd century. When Los Cachorros, a raider band, entered the seemingly deserted power plant. Seeing an opportunity, their leader, Daniel DienteNegro, chose to occupy the thermal power station, claiming it for his gang. After clearing out the Feral Ghouls lurking inside, the Cachorros took up residence, the factory's thick and still sound walls providing them with protection from the outside world, both natural threats and the gang's many enemies. Putting down roots proved to be an opportunity for DienteNegro, allowing him to expand his gang while using the Power Plant as their base of operations. Over the next two years, the Cachorros grew in size as they began raiding other groups in the Sant Adrian, confident that their fortress would protect them from retaliation. With no surviving military vehicles or aircraft in the area, his plan seemed sound. Any who wanted to come after them would have to contend no only with the natural defenses that the Power Plant itself offered, but with the remaining Feral Ghouls in the Power Plant who lurked, waiting to prey on the unwary. As the Cachorros continued to be at the top of the regional food chain, their numbers grew as people flocked to what was seen as the winning side. Starting from 2220, members of the gang began to slowly, systematically clear out other parts of Power Plant, looking to expand their living space. While many Feral Ghouls were killed in these expeditions, others were displaced to seek food and refuge elsewhere, thus continuing the cycle. At the same time, others came to the city to live, despite its rulers. In many cases, life under the thumb of raiders was still seen as being preferable to a life outside. Ultimately, it was Morrison's success that proved to be his downfall. In 2225, he was assassinated by Jose, one of his lieutenants. Jose sought to take control of the Cachorros for himself. Instead, he touched off a power struggle within the gang that saw it tear itself apart over the course of several months. Others sought to take advantage of the chaos, either to claim what resources the raiders had hoarded, or to take revenge for past injustices. In early 2227, Jose was driven out of the power plant by Roger "Papa Perro" and his 'Mongrels' (Another raider faction), who crowned himself the King of three Towers. Mongrel Company Roger "Papa Perro" was a moderately intelligent member (greater than the average of the raiders) who organized his Mongrels in an effective way, fomenting a system of meritocracy without allowing unnecessary deaths. Roger seeing that the civil war had decimated the ranks of the Mongrels badly. That is why I am able to buy two hundred slave children. The children were soon freed but replaced their chains by tube rifles being trained for combat by the veterans. Description The Three Towers occupy the premises of the old Thermal Power Plant. A section of the Fortress, originally focused on heavy industry, was walled and fortified and remained as the functional part of the city. Initially, the walls of the Fortress were crude constructions constructed with collected materials and the pre-war concrete walls; While they were useful to protect against smaller or less organized groups, they were only a temporary measure. These walls were supported by watchtowers, as well as by huge iron gates. As such, the Three Towers resembles a medieval castle in many ways, a fortress against the outside world. Within the walls there is a series of forges. These forges have been revised and their recoverable machinery has been converted to the mestizo's objectives of manufacturing weapons and armor. Other buildings have been converted to support the population, acting as dormitories, dining rooms, supply stores, schools, etc. The twin hearts of the Three Towers, the ones that keep it alive, are a water purification facility built by its engineers and a repaired power plant that provides electricity to run the machines. The beach crosses the portion of the fortress claimed as the mestizos. The beach itself is very polluted and unsafe for any human use, but it also feeds the various industries. At the same time, wastewater from the forges goes directly to the river. The performance of the purifiers is still limited, which means that clean water is still rationed and is rarely used for anything other than drinking. Like water, the air over the city is very polluted thanks to its industrial production without restrictions, the lack of safety and the poor quality of the machinery recycled and reused. Much of the city is covered in dirt and soot, and most of its population carries some form of mask or respirator, or even just simple cloth handkerchiefs, when they come out. The wind often transports the pollution of the area, which adds to the misery of other settlements in Sant Adria. Category:Places